The Celectik Age
This is the age of first recordings. When the continent of Lobia stood and the Loonvaran and the Celectix were at constant war. Here lies an age of torment and destruction, where the Gods and the Titans laughed at the creatures, dying for their beliefs. Prelude to war The High Chief of the Celectix council, named Gankar Gourdith, had been facing a terrible problem. To the south of his city, the Varan Elves were starting to settle in Celectik territories. Darug Skullmoar, a scout for the Celectik tribes, had found a settlement that was owned by Varan people. He swiftly ran back to Logar City, and told Gankar of the Elves he had found. At first, they were peacful to the Celectik nation, but later on, they started to craft many weapons. The settlement would eventually be known as Brondar, a large armory for the Varan people. About ten years after this settlement, there was a town that had been populated with about 1000 Black Elves. All of them were armed, and none of them children. At the time, the son of Gankar, Prince Hurith, had traveled to the small settlement. He was killed on sight when he came near Brondar. Gankar heard about what happened to his son, and so he sent the Tapeth Legion to the base to take it down. The Battle at Brondar The fight lasted about three weeks. It was the Tapeth Legion of 2000 men, against the Varan of 1000 men and women. Eventually, the Varan people would fall, and the Tapeth Legion won. However, a warrior of the Varan people fled to tell King Vuler of the battle at hand. So he sent his legion of men and women, which held about 4000, to the city Logar. When the Battle at Brondar was officially won, they did not know that the legion of 4000 Varans was only about one hundred miles away. The war itself The legion of 4000 men was now at the gates of Logar, and they called upon the High Chief to show himself. It is written in the Scrolls of Necrok ''the famous quote that was said by General Gellingwar, ''"Gankar, this land belongs to the Varan Nation! Our God told us so! In the name of Spectical, and in the name of your God, we shall destroy you for all that you seem to be worth! Come my brothers, sisters! For the Bronzelands!" This war lasted for about 56 years, and Logar eventually fell... The Life of young Jamare The High Chief of the Celectix had another son as well, his name was Jamare III. Jamare was born in war, and was the true icon of the Celectix people. He was a warrior at heart and in soul, and he was the end of the war. However, at the begining of the war, he was about 6 years old, and wasw told by Gankar to follow his wife, Neara, to the caverns of Logar. In the caverns, he trained himself to become a true warrior of the Celectik people, and was perhaps the most patriotic man of the Celectix. He was friends with Prince Runas of the eastern side of Lobia, and in the caverns, he trained with him constantly. Finally, when he was about 22 years old, Jamare and Runas left the caverns to help out with the war above. They were the first to actually take down about 300 men and women at once and basically bring the legions of Varan to fall back outside of the city. Jamare and Runas killed most of the Varan people that attacked the city, and by the end of the war, there were no more living Varan Elves within 20 miles. Even though they won this war, the city Logar was completley destroyed. After math of War After the war was over, and the Varan had 'lost', the city of Logar was rebuilt, which took many years. AT the age of 53, High Chief Jamare left the marsh-fields of Logum Kingdum and went towards the middle-continent. He ended up in the Trollish lands of the Great Nem'Ronokle. Jamare took over part of the land and made a base called Jakar'Tharak. This base soon grew into a temple and then, a city was built around it. A very common type of temple as created in this times, called Nar'Ashaks, which were temples that bowed to the 'all-God' or Atroupous.